1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to punching machines for punching a series of aligned holes in suitable stock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A preliminary patentability search revealed the following U.S. patents: Mentzer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,052; Frederick et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,966; Friedland et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,378, and Staats et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,914. None of the above references show or suggest applicant's gang punch construction.